


Do You Love Him?

by nickimonkey (orphan_account)



Series: Chalex Prompts [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: Charlie gets a little insecure after hearing Alex kissed Zach and needs some reassurance. Alex is there to give him just that.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878526
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Do You Love Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Charlex 4eva- Can you plz write one with jealous charlie, cos of the kiss with zach?
> 
> Alexa- Hi! If you could write something for Charlie and Alex but it’s actually like Charlie that’s vulnerable and Alex sees his insecurities, something like that, it would be really cool!

Charlie had been kinda in shock the whole way to the hospital and he didn’t really know why. It probably had something to do with him just finding out that his boyfriend kissed his best friend and that best friend seemed to like it

Was Zach in love with Alex? Was he going to try to steal Alex away from him? Because if that's what the man was thinking he had another thing coming to him. Charlie was not going to back down without a fight.

Sure Zach helped Alex a lot after his injury and Charlie was immensely thankful because his help made Alex who he was. However there were plenty of situations that could have been avoided if Alex did not care about Zach as much. 

Charlie didn't even want to think about what could have happened if Zach had not quickly sobered up that day on the camping trip when Alex fell into the water. 

Thinking about it would only make him more mad at the whole thing but he always let it go because Zach was his friend and Charlie knew how much he meant to Alex.

After Zach got out of the car, Alex grabbed Charlie's arm to keep him in the car. "What is going on with you?"

Charlie shrugged, completely trying to avoid looking Alex in the eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing is going on with me."

Alex put his index finger under Charlie's chin to lift it up in order to make sure he was looking into his eyes. "Charles Hayden Brixton St. George. I know when you are upset."

"But I don't know you very well, do I?" Charlie said, not meaning for it to sound so harsh. 

Alex was caught off guard. "You do Char. You do. You do know everything. Even the bad shit." He countered.

"No I don't. If I did I would have known and yet I'm sitting here feeling like a fool." Charlie turned forcefully away from his boyfriend. 

That's when it all clicked in Alex's head. "This is about the kiss Zach and I shared, isn't it?" He asked. "Charlie. That was nothing."

"If it was nothing you would have told me like you did everything else." Charlie pouted.

"Charlie. I honestly forgot about it." Alex reached for the younger boy's hand.

Charlie pulled it out of his reach. "How do you forget kissing your best friend, which was basically your sexual awakening?"

"Because what I feel for you is way different than what I felt for him."

Charlie raised his eyebrow. "So you did feel something for him?" He asked, as all the dark thoughts of Alex possibly leaving him to be with Zach reentered his head.

"Yes. I had a crush on him." Alex ran his fingers through his hair. "I also thought I was in love with Jessica for two years but you never act this way towards her. What is so different about Zach?"

"I know you won't leave me for Jess." Charlie admitted, remembering when Alex told him he didn't have much desire for girls.

Alex's eyes widened. "Charlie, did you really think I would dump you if Zach told me he wanted to be with me?"

Charlie looked down. "Maybe. I don't know what to think Lex."

"Baby. I love you. Only you." Alex smiled. They have been saying that almost every hour since prom. "Zach is just my best friend. Nothing more. Past crush be damned."

"But he has been with you through everything. I just got here after the hard part was over." Charlie reminded him

Alex hated how Charlie sometimes downgraded everything he's done for him. "Yes. Zach helped me at first. So did Ty and Tony. But they don't know my injury like you. My triggers and shit. You calm me down in like five minutes. My mom had to call you the other day remember? She didn't even know what to do."

"I know. I'm sorry for overreacting baby." Charlie said, feeling ashamed.

"Don't be. I would probably have acted the same if I saw you with someone who you had a crush on in the past or is crushing on you." Alex leaned in and kissed him.

Charlie rested his forehead on Alex's. "I love you Alexander."

"I love you too Charles." Alex smiled. "Can we go in now?"

Charlie nodded sadly, He got out of the car before helping Alex. He knew they were going to be leaning on each other now more then ever considering the unfortunate news that was probably coming their way very soon.


End file.
